


Edd's Insomnia

by Xx_autmnlvr_xX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_autmnlvr_xX/pseuds/Xx_autmnlvr_xX
Summary: Double D usually sleeps well, thanks to the medication he takes. Tonight, though, the medicine doesn't work. Edd struggles with trying to get to sleep when Kevin comes to help.FLUFFY KEVEDDIf you want to know more about Kevin and Edd's relationship and how it started, please read the story 'Is This Embarrassing?' from my profile.
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Edd's Insomnia

Edd sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on the wood surface. He was wearing his pajamas and nightcap, his bunny slippers shifting with every movement of his toes. He stared at the questions on his homework, but he wasn’t focused on them. His eyes were dazed and clouded. He shifted his eyes to his clock. The metal hands ticked; the hour arrow unmoving from its spot at the eight.

“I guess I should try to go to sleep. No point in sitting here if I’m not going to get anything done.” Edd mumbled to himself, rubbing under his eyes. He made his way to his bed and sat down. His house shoes slipped off as he put his legs in the covers. He laid there for a while and when he couldn’t feel himself go to sleep, he turned on his side. His eyelids slid up easily. Double D looked at the wall in confusion, he didn’t know why he wasn’t able to go to sleep.

After some thought, Edd slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He reached his hand to the medicine cabinet and scanned it with his eyes. There was toothpaste, headache pills, allergy capsules…

“There you are.” He picked up the bottle he was looking for and examined it. Edd read over the name ‘Trazodone’. It was prescribed to him after he turned 14 almost two years ago.

_‘It seems after your TBI, traumatic brain injury, three years ago your brain developed a chemical imbalance. Your mind has a lot of pinched sensors preventing normal reactions and interactions, causing anxiety.’ The doctor told him._

_‘Oh dear, that explains a lot of my childhood. If you don’t mind, what does that have to do with my difficulty to sleep? I never had problems sleeping before this year.’ Edd asked, gripping the examination table he was sitting on._

_‘Well it’s not a common thing, but I figure since you were so young it didn’t form correctly. Now that you have hit puberty, it is realizing the lack of hormonal function. I am going to prescribe you ‘Trazodone’ It will help your anxiety and insomnia. Since it has a nerve-calming property, your parents are going to have to pick up your prescription. The nurse will be in with your discharge.’_

Edd snapped out of the flashback and looked at the bottle. He wondered why it wasn’t working tonight. He turned the medicine in his hand, noticing the expiration date. It read ‘October 15th’, Double D looked at the calendar and noticed it was the 5th of November.

“Oh dear.” Is all he could say, his face paling, “It looks like I need to get more. At least it only nullified. I don’t know what would happen if it became toxic.”

Double D threw the old medicine away and searched the cabinet for melatonin. When he couldn’t find any, he started to feel himself panic. It was too late to walk to the shops, but he needs to sleep.

He walked to his room and started pacing the floor, thinking about what he should do. He thought about going to Eddy’s or Ed’s, so he pulled out his phone.

‘Hey, are you two awake?’ he texted on their group chat. Double D went to his window and looked over at Eddy’s house. All the lights were off that he could see so he doubted Eddy was up. Craning his neck, he looked at the other houses and searched Ed’s windows for light. When he couldn’t find any sign of the two being awake, he walked to the middle of the room. Looking at the clock, Edd saw that it was only ten minutes after nine. He started to get upset, he could feel his eyes start to strain. He did not want to contact his parents, but he was starting to get desperate.

Edd opened his phone again and started texting.

‘Good Evening, mother

My medication is needing a refill and so I am unable to sleep. Are you and father coming home soon? If so, would it be okay for you two to pick up my prescription?

With lots of love,

Eddward’

He pressed send and sat on his bed. He wanted to sleep so badly, but his mind would not let his body shut down. He could feel his heartbeat in his wrist, the rush of energy swirling in his head like a whirlpool. He felt his phone buzz on his lap.

‘Edward,

I’m sorry that you’re out of medicine. We will pick them up in the morning. Unfortunately, your father and I are swamped and will not be able to come hoe until noon tomorrow. I hope you get to fall asleep regardless.

Love,

Mom and dad’

Edd stared at the screen, his fingers twitching. He was used to how his parents stayed at work and misspell his name, but he was tired and wanted to sleep. He wanted so badly to throw the thing across the room. He controlled himself regardless and gently placed it on his nightstand. He looked at his bunny slippers, wondering what he should do.

After an hour of pacing the floor and trying to do math, Double D heard his doorbell go off. He perked up, thinking his mother came by with his pills. He got up and reality set in. His parents would have unlocked the door themselves, so whoever was at the door this late was not his mother or father. Confused, he walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Kevin stood there, his white and peach football shirt framing his athletic figure. He smiled at Edd.

“Hey, dork!” Double D blushed, closing the door and taking off the chain lock.

He opened the door again, “Kevin? What are you doing up?”

“I just got back from practice and I noticed your lights were on. You’re usually asleep by now so I wanted to check if you’re okay.”

“That’s really sweet. I appreciate that.” Edd smiled softly.

Kevin looked at him, searching his eyes, “So what’s wrong? Why are you awake?”

“Umm… well…” Edd traced the edges of the door, his face red. His eyelids started to get itchy.

Double D rubbed his eyes with a sigh, “I know this is weird, but I have insomnia, it’s hard for me to sleep. Usually I take this medication, but it expired.”

“Dude… That’s rough.” Kevin said. He stood there in thought, then smiled.

“One moment, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Edd tilted his head, “Okay?”

Kevin ran to his own house across the street. Edd closed the door, going to sit on the couch. After a few minutes his front door opened, with Kevin walking in.

“Alright. My dad keeps melatonin in his bedside table. I know its not your pills but these things usually knock him out so it should work.” He explained, walking up to Edd with the bottle. Double D looked at the bottle and then up at Kevin. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Thank you, Kevin! This is so kind of you.” He stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Kevin followed, getting a pill out and ready. Edd accepted the medicine and took it with the water. He felt the round tablet slide down his throat as it got carried by the liquid. He put down the empty glass and hugged Kevin.

“Thank you so much. You are a life saver!”

Kevin chuckled while hugging back, “It’s no problem, babe. I’m glad I could help. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Edd was quiet for a moment before smiling and nodding in the hug, “Yes, please.”

Kevin and Double D broke the hug and walked up the stairs together. Outside Edd’s room, Kevin slipped off his shoes and put on the mandatory guest slippers. Edd went into the room and sat on his bed. His blue eyes lifted to Kevin, who was looking at Edd’s scientific items. Double D blushed, smiling to himself. He never thought that he could be loved like he was.

Kevin turned to look at Edd, “How are you feeling?”

“Starting to get tired.” He replied, his eyelids starting to get heavy.

“Let’s lay down then.” Kevin smiled. Edd complied, slipping off his house shoes and getting in the bed. Edd moved closer to the wall, leaving room for Kevin. The jock took off the guest slippers and his hat, sitting on the bed. After a little awkward shuffling, Kevin was laying down beside Edd. Double D laid on his side, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. Kevin also laid on his side, moving the covers to keep Edd warm. He tucked him in before getting closer.

“Is this okay?” Kevin asked. Edd nodded, his face getting redder. Kevin smiled, caressing Edd’s cheeks and tracing his jawline. The gentle touches Edd received helped calm him down. He felt safe in Kevin’s arms, like nothing bad could ever happen to him at that moment. Double D placed his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck. The jock chuckled and tightened his arms around Edd, placing a strong hand on the other’s covered head.

After a few minutes, Edd’s eyelids became too heavy to keep open. He let himself completely relax, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
